


What Letter is That?

by broken_sunshine



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 13:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10968672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: The five of the seven try to decide if a letter is a b or a d.





	What Letter is That?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own HOO or the characters. 
> 
> Also, this was inspired by how bad my dyslexia's been lately.

“What’s the name of the street we’re looking for?” Piper asks.

“Bashen.” Jason answers.

“I thought it was Dashen.” Leo interjects. 

“No, it’s Bashen.” Hazel defends Jason.

“Really?” Frank questions. “I thought it was Dashen too.” 

“Here let me see the map.” Piper tells Jason. He passes her the map. Piper looks at the map. “Ah! I can’t tell if it’s a  b or a d!”

“Why are we all so dyslexic?” Leo moans.

“Because we’re demigods.” Frank explains. 

Lep glares at him, “Shut up.” 

“Guys, there’s a big difference between Dashen Street and Bashen Street.” Piper says, “So, we shoudl probably figure this out.” 

“Or we could just go get tacos?” Leo suggest.

“That’s a good idea.” Hazel agrees.

“Let’s go to Ben’s.” Leo tells them.

“I thought it was Den’s.” Franks says.

“No, it’s definitely Ben’s.” Leo fights back. 

The two start to bicker back and forth.

“Do you two want to go to that food truck over there?” Hazel asks Piper and Jason.

“Yes.” Piper answers,

The three leave the boys to argue.


End file.
